Eternal
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Feel good EO fluffiness. I don't know if that will catch anyone's interest but it's a lot less angsty than my other stories. EO of course and I'm toying wih the ideas of some other pairings as well.


**Eternal**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but I thought that I'd borrow them so that they could have a little fun.**

**A/N: So the alerts system is apparently down again and plus all of the stories I have going now are so angst ridden that I needed a little happy. I remember promising you people some holiday fluff but I never had any ideas and now that Christmas has passed I feel bad about that. This isn't holiday related but it is some honest to goodness fluffy fun. I hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

"Do you Elliot Stabler take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish from this day forward?"

"I do," Elliot answered without a doubt in his mind or heart as he stared at the beautiful woman beside him. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He took her hand and held it in his as he smiled at her. She returned his smile as it was her turn.

"Do you Olivia Benson take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish from this day forward?"

Olivia looked at Elliot again and smiled brightly. She couldn't remember ever being this happy before "I do," she said with not a shred of doubt or hesitation in her tone as she gazed lovingly at the man who had swept her so quickly off her feet.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York," the priest smiled at the newly weds who stood before him "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," after Olivia and Elliot had shared a long passionate kiss. When they had finally finished, they turned to face their friends as the priest said "All those assembled here, I would like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler."

The place erupted in applause and for one moment, all sense of decorum was lost as Casey ran to Olivia and hugged first her then Elliot. Alex was next and practically everyone from the squad took a chance to hug their friends who had, after so long, found happiness.

The two walked out of the church side by side and to the car so that they could drive to the reception. Elliot looked lovingly at his new wife. She was so beautiful. A dark look momentarily crossed his face and Olivia reached a hand up to stroke his cheek "I'm sorry they couldn't be here El," she whispered. Kathy and the kids had moved two months earlier to California. Elliot hadn't really talked to them since then and he wasn't even sure if they knew he was even getting remarried. He had sent a letter but he never got a response. Olivia leaned forward and brushed a feather light kiss across his lips "Let's go," she said softly "They're probably wondering where we are."

Elliot nodded and started the car. He didn't know how he would ever get through all of this without Olivia. When Kathy had left, he had nearly lost it but Olivia had been there for him to put things in prospective and calm the storm ravaged seas of his heart "I love you," he whispered before adding "Mrs. Stabler," with a small smile.

"I love you more Mr. Stabler," Olivia chuckled just a little bit as they pulled up in front of the reception hall "And I always will."

"You can't possibly love me more than I love you," he smiled as he got out of the car and took her hand. They walked inside the reception hall smiling at one another as they continued to discuss the topic.

"Oh," Olivia began "But I do believe that I do indeed love you more."

"I doubt it," Elliot leaned in and kissed her cheek "But if you say so, who am I to argue?"

"My husband," Olivia smiled brightly as she stopped walking all together and pulled his head down so she could kiss him full on the mouth "And don't you forget it."

"I won't," Elliot promised as he looked around the room at all their friends waitng for them.

It was a wonderful reception. Elliot and Olivia shared their first dance together as man and wife, when Olivia through the bouquet, Munch caught it totally by accident. After a few moments of awkward silence and the whole room staring at him, he handed the brightly colored flowers over to Alex who stood beside him. Cragen pulled Elliot aside in the middle of the party and gave him the standard 'be good to her or I'll kill you' fatherly speech. When it was all over, Elliot and Olivia said good bye to their guests and headed back to Elliot's house, which was now their home.

"That was so wonderful," Olivia sighed contentedly as she spread out on the bed beside her husband, her husband, Olivia didn't think she would ever get tired of those words; Elliot was her husband.

"Did you see the look on Alex's face when John handed her the bouquet?" Elliot asked with a chuckle as he rolled on his side to face his wife. He loved that she was his wife.

"I think everyone saw it," Olivia smiled as she kissed him "That was absolutely priceless." She began to pull at Elliot's clothes gently at first.

"Hey," Elliot smiled softly as he took her hands in his "What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a wink; he knew exactly what she was trying to do but he wasn't gonna make it easy.

"It's our wedding night," Olivia stated.

"So?" Elliot asked teasingly. He saw the look that flashed in her eyes and tried not to burst out laughing; it was impossible for him to keep a straight face through this discussion but if he started laughing it would only make it worse.

"I thought," Olivia pouted at him playfully "You know, we'd do what people usually do on their wedding nights."

"Oh," Elliot said, pretending that he had only just realized what she had been getting at "Liv, I don't think I can. I mean, I'm an old man. We had a long day," he rolled over on his other side "I'm tired. Good night," he began fake snoring.

"Fine," Olivia said as she slid out of the bed; she was gonna make this hard on him too "Since I'm still young," she laughed "I'll be downstairs watching TV," she padded to the door of the room and was about to open it when she added "And maybe if I'm feeling really desperate I'll call Munch and…" she didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because Elliot sprang from the bed and picked her up in his arms. He brought her back to the bed and laid her down.

"Okay," he conceded "You win. You are infinitely more evil than I am," he trailed kisses along her jaw line before pulling away to look at her "Do me a favor though."

"Yeah?" she asked curiously "What's that?" she began to remove his shirt as she spoke.

"Please don't ever mention Munch when we're about to have sex?" he begged as he pulled the tank top that she had changed into as soon as they had gotten home over her head.

Olivia lifted herself off the mattress and kissed him deeply "I won't if you won't," she promised through a wide grin.

**A/N: I want new SVU episodes. I hate the Dani reruns! Oh well, I'll just have to be patient… ARGH! I can't take this waiting! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday now please go review my fluffiness.**


End file.
